His and Hers An Unlikely Drinny Story
by Rinnie10
Summary: Drinny  Draco/Ginny . Unlikely events that bring two enemies to love each other. Swearing on Draco's part.


Fanon: Harry Potter

Book: Six

Title: His and Hers

Chapter Title: His Circumstances

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Cho Chang, Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Summary: Draco has found himself in a lot of bother lately. Harry's still dating Cho Chang making Ginny 'slightly' jealous. Ron has finally plucked up his courage and is now dating Hermione. Draco, unwillingly, observes all of it.

Disclaimer: It is with great regret that I have to say this but I do not own Harry Potter like I don't own a Wii console (sobs). The world and properties (characters included) belongs to one of my idols (I have many) J K Rowling and I shall forever respect her work. Nor is this connected to Bloomsbury or Warners. I am merely messing with Draco's head for this fanfiction.

Author Notes:

[1] Yes, you've read correctly, I am messing with his head because he hates my meddling.

[2] On the plus side, he will always be the prince of Slytherin even when he becomes old and winkely (sorry Scorpius).

**Part One: **

**His Circumstances**

I winced as I pulled off my outdoor robes. Damn tight sleeves. My mother was never supportive when I got this... This thing. I kept glancing at my watch and then around the hallway of my home. Although it never felt like home anymore, not really. Would you consider this place home after everything that had happened here? It was all down to my father. I hoped he'd rot in that cell. Hey, maybe I'd join him? No, Draco, don't think like that.

"Hello Ferret," I shuddered when I heard that voice. I had forgotten that my cousin was visiting. I looked over to see her stretch at her arm. She wore a light dress with long sleeves. She looked pretty now as though she had never been pregnant in the first place. Arabeth never let it get her down though.

"Soo, welcome to the dark side of our world," she said cheerfully although her eyes sparkled with mischief. Urg! How her voice made my head spin.

"You love blood traitors so you must hate our side." Arabeth pursed her lips as her green eyes narrowed; I could feel the anger emit from her petite frame. She disliked it when I insulted her friends. She told me that we all should chose our company. The girl did admit to disliking Crabbe and Goyle once by calling them pigs. I laughed at it because they were more like henchmen than friends.

"Hm," she said making it clear that she was insulted. Arabeth's expression then changed. Ha! Even my cousin could never stay mad at me for that long. No one could stay mad at the sexy prince of Slytherin for long.

"Anyway, now that you've got the mark, you cannot find a way out. Once they've got you, that's it."

"Like they got you?" She nodded in reply. "Yes, well, you haven't been set a difficult task." Arabeth didn't ask, she never did. Her parent must have instructed her not to.

"What will be will be," she dismissed casually. Sometimes, I had to admit, I envied her for that. Not always though as she gave me a migraine.

**HC**

Potter had to fool me didn't he? It was as if he knew what I was meant to do. I heard that Katie Bell had opened the package that was meant to be for Dumbledore. Stupid girl! Why did I think I could trust her? This was going to be ten times more difficult. I needed some help from someone twisted enough to pull this off. I knew only two people like that; My Aunt Bellatrix and Arabeth. They would have laughed at me if I asked them.

"Move it, Malfoy, I need to grab a book from that shelf." I was in the library in hopes of finding an evil book. I regarded the Weasley girl, my eyes narrowing; like I cared.

"I don't care what you're up to, I need that book." She shoved me out of the way and took a book from the shelf.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"You was in my way," she scoffed, opening the book. "Ferret-faced git," she added shoving past me. I followed her and sat down beside her. She regarded before placing her book onto the table. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I'm merely sitting her," I replied acting innocent. The Weasley girl wasn't as stupid as I first thought. She could see right through me and that was the most frightful thing about her.

"Fine then," she said after the silence lifting up her book.

"Say, Weasley, you're evil right?"

"No, Malfoy I'm twisted," she replied not looking up from her book. "Bother me when I'm not busy."

"Hogs Head this weekend?" I asked her looking at the red head hopelessly.

"Mid-day. You better go before people spot us." I nodded leaving the library. She had agreed! Oh happy days. Wait, I hate her so it isn't really a date... more like a business meeting. I ignored the beat of my heart as I went up to Slytherin common.

_End of Part One..._


End file.
